


secretly pour yourself on me

by Claudia_bm



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Completely Healthy Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_bm/pseuds/Claudia_bm
Summary: He waits, and waits, and waits. In the darkness. In the light. Meanwhile, his love is deep in slumber.But time is running out for him.When his love wakes, will he get what he wants?





	secretly pour yourself on me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed.
> 
> This is an excuse for me to practice writing sex scene, and also try out a bit of a different style of writing. Though as you can see... somehow I vomited out more words than I've planned, and the whole thing became a little clunky. 
> 
> Title taken from Taemin's Thirsty.

The room is submerged in darkness.

There is no window on the wall, and the only door into the room barely fits a person. It’s also underground, beneath a rather innocuous-looking house in the middle of Seoul. There’s almost no chance of sunlight entering. 

A prone form kneels in the room with their head hanging limply. Their hands are shackled, raised above their head. The chains are bolted firmly to the ceiling and stretched tight to restrict any movement. Even though there doesn’t appear to be any. The person is eerily still, not moving a muscle, not even to breathe.

Suddenly, the door opens. The drawn-out sound of metal hinges rubbing together betrays its heaviness. A stairway is revealed behind it, illuminated dimly by a lone bulb on the wall. It is obviously designed in a way that makes it even harder for light to reach the room it leads to. A figure emerges from the light, and slowly enters the shadowy realm. The door is left slightly ajar, letting in a sole thread of light. 

The newcomer briskly walks to the shackled form on nimble feet. They pull out a small vial and twisted the cap open, all the while humming a tone under their breath. They make to put the cap back in their pocket, but it slips away from their fingers, falls onto the floor and is immediately swallowed by the reigning darkness. The vial is half-filled with a dark liquid that is hard to make out in the poorly lit condition. The newcomer stops just in front of the sole resident of the room.

“Rise and shine,” they sing-song, but mainly just for themselves. Their fingers go under the other person’s chin, lifting their head up. The light that is let in by the gap at the doorway lands on their face, illuminating features that belong to a young man. His eyes are closed, and the part of his face that is visible is deadly pale. There is something otherworldly about him. His forehead is shielded by soft, unnatural silvery hair and his long eyelashes are just shy of kissing his cheeks.

The other person smiles. They hold the vial with three fingers while dipping the middle and forefingers into the dark liquid. The young man remains still and pliant, and it isn’t hard for the intruder to gently pry his lips open and smear the liquid on the front of his teeth.

The reaction is instantaneous. The young man shudders, hard, like someone has just pressed his start button. His tongue sneaks out to lick away the liquid as he sucks it off his teeth greedily. The other person paints more of it on his lips, which he also laps at with fervour.

His eyes flutter open.

The other person walks back a few steps, away from the young man’s reach as he sits up straighter on his knees. After some shuffling, he finds that sitting on his legs makes it easier to look at the person looming over him. He sighs.

“Must we do this again, Taemin?”

The intruder, Taemin, shrugs, now regards his newly-awakened companion with a more sombre expression, even though that slight tilt remains at the corner of his lips.

“Have you changed your mind?” Taemin asks.

“You know my answer.” The shackled man replies.

“Then you also know mine, Jonghyun hyung” Taemin easily says. He scoops up some of the content of the vial with a wooden spoon that he had tucked in his breast pocket and holds it out in front of Jonghyun. After a beat of hesitation, the older man takes it into his mouth. They remain in silence until Jonghyun has swallowed the liquid and sat back on his legs again. He scrunches his nose up a little, sniffing quietly like he’s just caught a strange smell.

“Is that a copious amount of cortisol I’m tasting?” Jonghyun licks at the corner of his mouth. It is never pleasant to wake up and try to gain back your body’s mobility after a long time of disuse. Taemin just makes an ambiguous noise at the back of his throat, neither confirming nor denying, and sits down on the floor.

Jonghyun knows to not wait for an answer that won’t come. He strains his eyes and tries to take Taemin in. His hair is a little longer than the last time, dyed in a lighter colour and just a tad bit wavy. But the Taemin has his back toward the door like every other time he’s come down here, and Jonghyun is only able to work out that much in the dark. Though, Taemin’s eyes are obviously heavily rimmed with koi, and Jonghyun can smell the dried sweat underneath the performance clothes that he probably didn’t have time to change out of.

“Happy 27th birthday,” Jonghyun offers after he has stored whatever he is able to see of Taemin firmly in his mind.

Taemin tilts his head. He fidgets a little with the vial in his hands, knowing Jonghyun won’t be able to see his nervous gesture. “Thank you, but it’s actually not the 18th yet.”

“It’s not?” Jonghyun sounds surprised. After all, they have maintained this little routine for more than half a decade.

“Hm it’s actually,” Taemin glances at the number on his electronic watch, “ten thirty on the 17th. So, soon I guess.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun lets that information sits as he processes it, “am I the first to wish you a happy birthday then?”

“No, there was a surprise party backstage earlier. I said I was tired and left early. Don’t think people appreciated that very much but,” Taemin shrugged, “I have a more important thing.”

Jonghyun can’t help the heaviness that washes over him at the words. Taemin, walking away from his own party that his co-workers have so nicely thrown for him, when he has to remain likeable and humble to survive his job. And it’s all because of him and this ridiculous dance routine that they are caught in. Taemin sees the guilt that flickers on Jonghyun’s face, as he has expected, and chooses to say nothing.

“Taemin ah,” Jonghyun sighs, “don’t you think it’s time to stop? Get on with your life?”

This is what Jonghyun says every year, and Taemin has come to expect it. He flinches at the words nonetheless. They roll out of Jonghyun so easily, so carelessly, that it almost seems like Jonghyun doesn’t care at all. Almost, because at the end of the day, Jonghyun is Jonghyun, and Taemin knows him all too well.

“I’ll stop when I get a yes out of you, hyung,” is what Taemin says every year.

“I can’t.” Jonghyun says dejectedly.

Taemin looks at his watch before reaching into the vial again, and they repeat their earlier motion. Jonghyun sighs and closes his eyes. The anxious taste in the blood is sharp and undeniable. Can one performance still bring Taemin this much anxiety? Maybe. After all, it’s hard for Jonghyun to still know the kind of person that Taemin is now, and the thought brings him great pain.

“Why are you being so difficult about this?” Taemin asks. A long time ago, he used to gently dab at Jonghyun’s lips with his sleeve to help him clean the traces of liquid that got left behind. Jonghyun finds himself missing that little gesture and curses at his sentimentality. Now is not the time.

“Because I don’t want you to make a mistake. Taeminnie, you don’t know what you’re asking for.”

Taemin shoots to his legs at that. He smells angry, and Jonghyun is hit with another wave of sentiment. The older boy is helpless as his brain brings up the image of a much, much younger Taemin throwing tantrums at Jonghyun when he didn’t get what he wanted. His petulance was adorable then, and if Jonghyun is bothered to admit, it is still quite adorable. But Taemin is no longer the scrawny teenager he’s met. He’s an adult now, taller than Jonghyun even. And when he’s still a little lanky, he has certainly filled out nicely.

But just as quickly as it arrives, Taemin’s anger deflates. The younger runs his hand into his hair in frustration. “Fine, I admit it. You were right when you first said that years ago. I... clearly did not know what I wanted then.”

Taemin swallows. He isn’t usually this vulnerable. His job requires layers and layers of walls and fences, and Taemin is much more comfortable smiling smiles that he doesn’t mean and saying words that someone else’s written. Clearly, to Jonghyun who knows him, he can’t do that.

“I was a lonely kid. Out of choices and out of circumstances. You were my only friend and the only world I knew, and of course it was so... dazzling. All of it. I wanted to be a part of it, wanted to be with you.”

Taemin kneels. He reaches out wanting to touch Jonghyun’s shoulders, then catches himself and stops.

“That was twelve years ago, Jonghyun hyung. I’m not that kid anymore.”

“Really?” Jonghyun smiles. “Didn’t feel like twelve years.”

“You were going to disappear from my life. I couldn’t let you. But my point stands,” Taemin’s legs, tired from dancing, really don’t appreciate him kneeling, but Taemin can’t afford to care about them too much right now, “I’m close to thirty now. I haven’t changed my mind in twelve years, hyung, doesn’t that count for something?”

Jonghyun wishes he could see better in the dark. He wants to be able to read Taemin’s face, to look him in the eyes and to convince him that this just really isn’t meant to be. Taemin might think being twenty-seven is old enough but to Jonghyun, who has wandered the world for three hundred years, give or take, Taemin’s life has barely started.

Serves him right to fall in love with the kid though.

“You’ve grown and matured in the past twelve years, have you not? You’ll continue to grow and mature, and maybe in a few more years this will just seem like a bad idea, Taemin-ah.”

Jonghyun expects another outburst of anger, but Taemin doesn’t say anything. He looks straight ahead, somewhere above Jonghyun, for a long time.

“You still think I’m a child?” is what Taemin ends up with, “a few more years, you said? How many more years, hyung? Will we be in this same situation in another twelve years? You refusing to turn me when I’m forty because you still think I’m not wise enough to make that kind of decision?”

Usually Taemin would leave Jonghyun alone after being refused with a smile and a promise to meet again next year. But this year... this year is different. Taemin knows that Jonghyun knows this year is different. But it seems he doesn’t even consider it at all.

“I’ve lived my life hyung. There’s nothing else I want to do. Nothing else I want to do without you. Are you ever going to accept that? That you are _that_ important to me?”

Jonghyun knows that sentence is going to torment every waking moments of his long immortal life. He feels his resolve crumbling. But if anything, Jonghyun is every bit as stubborn as Taemin.

 “I’m sorry, Taemin ah. I can’t turn you.”

Taemin laughs humourlessly.

“At least you said ‘wait a few more years’ this year instead of just flatly refusing like every other year. Perhaps I’ve made some progress after all.”

The numbness has started. Jonghyun can feel it settling in his limbs. He tries flexing his fingers and finds them stiff and uncoordinated. Taemin’s eyes are drawn to the movement just in time to catch it. Time’s up.

Taemin stands and collects the vial that he’d left on the ground.

“You know I’ll get what I want one way or the other, right? I want you to be the one but at the end of the day, you’re not the only vampire in this town.”

_I want to be with you, hyung ah. I’ll only accept you turning me, and no one else._

“You said that already, Taemin-ah,” Jonghyun’s face does a funny twitchy motion, like he wants to smile but can’t. Taemin doesn’t say anything. His gaze lingers on Jonghyun’s face a second longer before he turns on his heel and leaves.

It doesn’t dawn on Jonghyun until after the door is closed behind Taemin that the young man didn’t say goodbye.

Jonghyun doesn’t have time to ponder. He has minutes, maybe seconds until his system processed all the blood Taemin gave him and he goes back to ‘sleep’. Shaking off the sluggish demeanour used to deceive Taemin, Jonghyun grabs the chains and stands up. Very carefully, he picks up the lid that Taemin must have dropped and then forgotten about with his toes and uses his leg to bring it closer to his mouth.

This is hilarious, Jonghyun thinks as he laps up the blood. There is a lot of it on the lid. Some of it has dried. Was the kid shaking the vial or something? He hasn’t had that much blood at once in a long time, and the rush it brings is both foreign and familiar to an extent.

Luckily this is far from the first time Jonghyun has had to break out of prisons. Jonghyun winds the chains around his hands and swings his legs up. He manages to catch the chain between his thighs on the third try. Jonghyun hardly ever feels pain, but the feeling of metal pressing hard into his flesh is still more than just mildly uncomfortable. He leans back, trying to stretch it as far as possible and twists his body.

Two minutes later, Jonghyun is a free man again.

He has no adrenaline pumping through his blood vessels to speak of, and has long forgotten what that’s like, but this must be quite close to it? Jonghyun knows the basement he’s in is soundproof, so it’s unlikely that Taemin has heard all that. He wrenches the door open and glides up the stairs. He needs to get away. Out of this house, out of this city, out of Taemin’s life. The kid will understand, or maybe he won’t. But with Jonghyun gone maybe he’ll finally be able to have some resemblance of normality, something Jonghyun was never allowed.

Jonghyun stops when the reaches the top of the stairs, listening for movement. The blood isn’t enough to fully wake all of his senses up, but it’s enough for him to make out that there’s no one on the other side. He can hear water running, so Taemin must be in the shower. Jonghyun rushes to the first window he finds and

And then he’s on the street.

First thing first.

Jonghyun is surprised to find that the neighbourhood hasn’t changed that much, which is a good thing. He has hunted here before, and it’s not hard to find a corner obscure enough to do it again. Under normal circumstances, Jonghyun usually lured his victims with his charm but right now, barefoot and messy hair, he probably won’t make for the most trustworthy of face. Instead, Jonghyun goes back to the basic strategy.

He knocks the guy out with barely a thud and drags the limp body behind a vegetable stand. “Sorry,” Jonghyun says as he carefully makes a cut across the guy’s wrist with his nail. His fangs itch in his mouth, wanting to be used, but they will leave much too suspicious marks. He catches the blood with his tongue and draws in a few mouthfuls, sighing in bliss as his body recovers and the world slowly returns to its original lively state.

“Thanks,” Jonghyun says, patting the man as he rolls him underneath the vegetable stand. Jonghyun has barely taken any blood from him. He might wake up fuzzy and thirsty, but it won’t be much worse than a hangover.

Now, what to do next.

He’s still going to leave the city, that is non-negotiable. But now that he’s gotten his senses back it doesn’t seem as urgent. He can leave whenever he wants, preferably after he has put a few more litres of blood in his belly, but still, whenever. He had planned to leave a few times in the past, but Taemin’s presence was like a string tying him to the place. That was his mistake. If he had been more determined, more strong-willed, perhaps he could have saved Taemin years of pain and longing.

It’s not too late. If Jonghyun removes himself from Taemin’s world now, there is still plenty time for Taemin to gets his life back to normalcy. The human’s heart is amazing at healing itself. In a few more years Taemin will be able to bury his infatuation and move on. But the knowledge that once he’s gone he’ll never see Taemin again slows his steps.

One last time, Jonghyun thinks, I want to look at him in the light one last time.

That’s how he finds himself climbing through the same window he used to get out, and once again in Taemin’s house. The place hasn’t changed that much, despite all the things Taemin has replaced and new things he has put in. Jonghyun picks up voices in the living room, and a scent that isn’t Taemin’s. He furrows his brows. There’s something Jonghyun can’t quite place about this scent. But what’s also strange is, Taemin doesn’t usually like visitors at this hour. Jonghyun quietly creeps closer to the living room. His feet soundlessly meet the floor as he makes sure to hide his presence.

“...and then I left and called you,” Jonghyun hears Taemin says.

“Hmm,” the guest replies, a low male voice, “that was rough, I’m sorry.”

And then it hits Jonghyun. Vampire. The other person in the room talking to Taemin is a vampire. And not just any vampire, one from Onew’s clan, judging by the scent. But that’s not surprising. Jonghyun has guessed long ago that Taemin must know other vampires than him. The kid knows a lot more about vampires than what Jonghyun’s told him. Taemin sighs, and the sound of fabrics rubbing together tells Jonghyun that he has just shifted on the couch.

“Ah well, it isn’t like I hadn’t expected that outcome, really.”

“Still sucks though.”

“Still sucks,” Taemin agrees, and the sheer disappointment in his voice stabs at Jonghyun’s heart.

I’m sorry kid, he mouths, knowing full well no one can hear. The other vampire doesn’t seem to have sensed Jonghyun’s presence, which leads him to believe that it’s a younger vampire. He runs through a list of vampires in Onew’s clan whom he knows and draws a blank. Still, that potent smell means he must be a ranking member at least.

“So... do you want to try him again?” the vampire asks.

“I don’t think trying him again will do anything. He’s very obstinate.”

“Hah, that’s rich coming from you, Lee Taemin.”

 “Very funny, Minho hyung. Could you please run it by me again?”

“But seriously,” shuffling noises that indicate the vampire Minho just sits down, “are you sure we should press on with plan B?”

“What does that mean?” Taemin’s voice unexpectedly hardens.

“Well this is just my guess, but it seems he’s going to be really annoyed if you wake him up a vampire, Taemin.”

Jonghyun’s dead heart freezes in his chest. Taemin is really going through with this. He’s really going to get another vampire to turn him. 

_I want to be with you, hyung ah. I’ll only accept you turning me, and no one else._

“Hell yeah he’s going to be mad,” Taemin laughs, that humourless, bitter laugh again, “honestly my bet is on him leaving for good.”

“What? And you want to go through with this?”

“Minho hyung, look at it this way. He’s never going to turn me. And as long as he’s around I will never give up on wanting him to turn me, so he’s going to leave. Either I die without him or I buy myself time and,” Taemin’s voice cracks a little at the end. He pauses and takes a shuddering breath, “go find him.”

“What if he leaves again?”

“Then I’ll look for him again, no matter how long it takes,” there’s a hint of a tired smile in his voice. “See why I can’t be human?”

 “And here I thought you locking a vampire up in your basement was extreme.”

They both giggle.

“Are you going to do it then Minho hyung? Or do I need to call Key hyung?”

Despite the situation, Jonghyun can’t help but be impressed that Taemin knows Key. Higher-ranking vampires limit their contacts with mortals, and Key, being Onew’s second-in-command, will have no business dealing with any human.

“You know I will,” Jonghyun can almost see Minho fondly rolling his eyes, something Jonghyun so often did in the past.

“Alright so here’s the gist. I bite you, drink your blood. At one point, I’ll tell you when, you drink mine. I continue drinking your blood until your heart stops. White, blinding, almost insufferable pain. You die and then bam, vampire.”

 “Sounds like fun,” Taemin mutters.

“Have I mentioned excruciating pain because honestly I can’t stress enough how agonising that is, and it can lasts hours.”

“You might have mentioned once or twice or ten times, hyung.”

“Just making sure. You wanna do it here? Now?”

“Yes please.”

When Jonghyun hears Taemin’s sleeve being rolled up he decides that he’s had enough.

Minho startles. His head jerks up at the door. Before Taemin can ask what’s going on, he jumps back several steps, looking like he almost trips on his feet in his haste to get away. Next thing Taemin knows, a familiar figure is standing in front of him, blocking Minho from view.

“Hyung,” Taemin gasps. Realisation flashes across Minho’s face.

“Leave, now,” Jonghyun tells Minho calmly, noting with satisfaction when Minho’s eyes zero in on his mouth. He knows the younger vampire can see the hint of his fifth and sixth fangs behind his lips, “before I ask Jinki hyung to come drag you back by the ear, boy.”

Minho’s eyes widen at the mention of his clan leader’s real name, only revealed to the clan and his closest of friends. Still, he refuses to budge. The younger vampire sticks his chin out and puffs his chest up defiantly. “I don’t take orders from anyone but my clan leader, and I’m not leaving until Taeminnie says he doesn’t need me here anymore.”

Jonghyun takes a step forward, and takes a small amount of satisfaction in the defensive pose that Minho immediately goes in. Vampires rarely fight, posturing and threatening behaviours are usually enough to end conflict, which is what Jonghyun kind of hopes would happen. A full-on fight really isn’t what he’s looking for. He might be stronger, more experienced, but the amount of blood he drank tonight is barely enough to sustain him through a few hours, much less something as physically draining as a fight. Still, he’ll be damned if he just stands by and lets this happen.

“Enough,” Taemin says from behind him. He finally gotten over the shock of seeing Jonghyun out of his basement. Jonghyun can sense him getting closer, but not close enough to touch.

“Thank you, Minho hyung, for everything you’ve done for me tonight. But I think Jonghyun hyung and I need to talk.”

Minho glares warily at Jonghyun. “If you say so Taemin. Call me whenever you need, you hear?”

Taemin nods, and then Minho’s gone.

It’s just the two of them now.

Still, Jonghyun doesn’t turn around. Taemin stares at the familiar shape of his broad shoulder and the curve of his slim hips, and despite the couple of centimetres he has over Jonghyun, he suddenly feels small. Jonghyun is Jonghyun after all, and to Taemin who’s been in love with him for nearly half his life he’s always been larger than life.

“You were really going to go through with it,” Jonghyun says, judge, jury and executioner all in one.

“I told you I would,” Taemin wants to say ‘you didn’t listen’, but the words get stuck between his teeth. Survival instincts, maybe. Taemin would like to think that it’s a caution born out of his decade spent in the showbiz industry, not fear.

Jonghyun is as still as a statue and Taemin is struck again with a visceral sense of longing. He was so close this time, so close to reaching that other plane of existence that Jonghyun is on, but again the chance slips between his fingers and gets away.

Taemin was sixteen when he first thought about becoming a vampire. It was... simpler at the time. He had been in the company for a year. He spent the days at schools and the evenings at practice. He had no friend. His parents just got divorced and his mum moved away with his brother while his dad was home even less than he was. Jonghyun was the only presence in his life, and Taemin just wanted to be with his hyung.

He told Jonghyun this over ice-cream.

“You’ll make friends in the future, Taemin-ah,” Jonghyun smiled indulgingly, rubbing Taemins’ head and making Taemin missed his mouth with the ice-cream spoon. Taemin scolded at the sweet treat.

 “Sure, but I still want to be with hyung.”

“And you will be, I promise,” Jonghyun said as he carefully wiped the ice-cream smear on Taemin’s cheek with a napkin.

Taemin was nineteen when he realised he loved Jonghyun. He hadn’t given up on his vampire wish and with all the naivety of a nineteen-year-old he was adamant that everything would happen exactly how he wanted them to happen. Jonghyun would turn him. They would fall in love. They would be together. But the response he got was more or less the same.

“But I love you, hyung,” Taemin pouted. Jonghyun just rubbed his hair again and told him they would talk about this when they met next time.

Come to think about it now, those conversations probably didn’t help his case. A decade is a long time for Taemin but Jonghyun treats it merely as a blink. It’s hard to blame him for thinking that Taemin is still that cute, sweet child. Even if Taemin isn’t, not anymore.

Unbeknownst to Taemin, Jonghyun is also remembering that first clumsy confession and the accompanied stubborn star-eyed Taemin. The hope that had shimmered in those eyes, refusing to dull years later even after all the rejections and heartache... gosh, when did Jonghyun lose track of it? Has he grown foolish and complacent in this slumber? Six years it has been since he was confined in that darkness, sleeping, waiting. Did the world spin faster because he was not there?

For the first time in a long time, Jonghyun finds himself in doubt.

“Did you mean it? That you will come looking for me no matter how long it takes?”

“You know I did, hyung.”

Jonghyun does know. He didn’t hear any acceleration then, and he’s not hearing any acceleration now. Taemin’s heart remains stable and steadfast in truth.

“That’s a long and lonely existence, Taemin.”

Taemin chuckles at that. 

“Can’t be worse than right now, hyung.”

Jonghyun hangs his head and laughs to himself as well.

“Hyung?” Taemin sounds unexpectedly unsure.

The vampire turns around.

The first thing Jonghyun notices is Taemin’s hair. It had looked pale in the dark but now Jonghyun can see that Taemin has had it bleached white. The strands fall almost nonchalantly down the sides of his face, a reminiscent of Jonghyun’s hair when they first met, except it looks much better on the human boy. Taemin’s jaws look more defined and there are harsher, wiser lines on his face yet surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly, he hasn’t aged much.

There’s something akin to a tremble in Jonghyun’s fingers.

He lets his legs take him to the small space in front of Lee Taemin, but stops just before the tips of their toes can touch. At this distance, Jonghyun can see the tiny blemishes on Taemin’s cheeks, the little imperfections that make his cute nose even more charming, and the bottomless depth of his dark brown eyes. There is it, that glint of wilful hope, not so hard to see now that shadow no longer veils Jonghyun’s vision. This is his Taemin, still throwing everything he has into what he wants to do with that unshakable, almost childish determination to get his way.

Jonghyun brings his hand up and lets it hover in the air next to Taemin’s face.

Taemin’s eyes dart to it, then back to Jonghyun’s.

“Been a while, hasn’t it?” Taemin smiles. In the past, Jonghyun once tried to bite Taemin to escape, and since then the young man has been very careful to not let himself be close enough to the vampire that he could do it again.

“Yeah,” Jonghyun smiles as well, but his expression tells Taemin nothing. Taemin wonders if this is goodbye. He should fight it, like he always does, hang on to Jonghyun’s sleeves and demand him to stay. But he can’t even muster up the energy to talk right now. He’s so tired. It’s the morning of his birthday and already he can see that again, his wish won’t come true.

It hurts.

Taemin leans his face toward Jonghyun’s palm and shuts his eyes. Without him noticing, a teardrop escapes. It rolls down his cheek and lands on Jonghyun’s palm as he closes the short distance between them to touch Taemin. Taemin’s breaths stutter and more tears fall as Jonghyun tenderly brushes his hair away until there’s nothing between his palm and the skin on Taemin’s cheek. Jonghyun’s other hand repeats the motions and the pressure is almost too much and not nearly enough. His thumbs smear the tears across Taemin’s cheekbones as goosebumps break out along Taemin’s spine.

Jonghyun rests his forehead against Taemin’s and lets Taemin’s scent anchor him. He’s crying too, helpless at the sight of Taemin’s tears. But unlike Taemin and his silent crystallised sadness, Jonghyun’s sobs wrack his body when he cries. “Gosh, Taemin-ah.”

Taemin chokes, on air, on grief. He feels utterly shattered. He went five long years without Jonghyun’s touch. He just got it back, and now he’s about to lose it again.

“Don’t go,” he whimpers, “hyung, please don’t go.”

Jonghyun touches their lips together in response and Taemin’s breath stops. The kiss is wet with tears and interrupted by Jonghyun’s hiccuppy gasps. None of them tries to deepen it but Taemin thinks that is how it’s meant to be. When Jonghyun lets go of Taemin’s face and draws back Taemin all but let himself fall forward into his arms, and then they are kissing again. Jonghyun combs one hand into Taemin’s hair and puts the other on the small of his lower back, while the younger man presses himself tightly into the line of the vampire’s body and clings.

Taemin wants so badly, he wishes so badly that he could trap Jonghyun here with his lips and tongue, but if something as permanent as iron and steel couldn’t stop Jonghyun then what use is Taemin’s mortal flesh? Fate is cruel, but Taemin has never been one to despair for long. He has one goal, and he won’t lose track of it. Taemin has prepared for this day all along. He isn’t afraid of having to wander the face of the Earth for the large part of immortality to chase after this wonderful euphoria brought by Jonghyun’s kiss.

Taemin gently extricates himself from Jonghyun’s hold. He fears that if he spends even one second longer in it, the pain will be more unbearable. All of a sudden, the room feels cold and huge. Unconsciously, Taemin’s arms go around himself as his hands grab at his elbows. He wants to cry again, but if goodbye is inevitable, he should see Jonghyun off with a smile at least.

“I’ll see you again, hyung,” Taemin’s lips move to form what he hopes isn’t a grimace. He is fully aware of Jonghyun’s intense gaze boring into him but doesn’t think he can meet it. It’s hard enough to hold back tears as it is. Finally deciding that he can’t bear to watch Jonghyun vanish into the night, not this time, not yet, Taemin turns his back towards the vampire, and braces himself.

Jonghyun passively lets Taemin breaks the kiss and escapes from his hold, and again he just watches as Taemin collects himself enough to voice a goodbye and then turns away. His hair is falling in front of his face again, and his too-big shirt is rumpled from their kissing, hanging loosely on his frame. For the second time that night, Jonghyun finds himself wholeheartedly amazed by the young human’s resolve.

Once again Jonghyun approaches Taemin. The bit of exposed skin on the back of his neck begs to be kissed, so kiss it Jonghyun does. Taemin startles but doesn’t move away. Emboldened, Jonghyun extends two of his upper fangs and lightly grazes the flesh with them. Taemin gasps, but he only hangs his head and makes access easier for the vampire. Jonghyun pulls Taemin closer to him and softly nuzzles into his hair. The boy instantly melts a little at the familiar gesture.

“I’ll do it,” Jonghyun breathes out between caresses once he decides Taemin is pliant enough in his embrace, “I will turn you.”

Taemin stills completely like he’s been petrified, while his heart starts hammering. Jonghyun just holds him, not too tightly so Taemin can step away again if he so chooses. He keeps placing little kisses on Taemin’s nape, hoping that will soothe him as he processes the information. Although, if Jonghyun’s honest with himself, it’s also because he just can’t get enough of the boy.

“Is this... Does this mean you’re not leaving?”

“Not without you,” Jonghyun has never meant anything more in his long life.

Taemin feels lightheaded. This is... not going the way he’s expected it to go. His brain can’t seem to catch up with the fact that he isn’t going to have to settle, that he’s about to have everything. The gentle pressure of Jonghyun’s fangs pressing into his nape most definitely doesn’t help. The heaviness that has built up around his heart has dissipated. And a completely different kind of weight starts pooling low in his stomach.

“H... here?” He stammers as Jonghyun, very audibly, sniffs his hair.

“If you want.” Jonghyun grips his chin and slowly turns his head around so they’re eye to eye. “Or,” He kisses Taemin’s temple, and there’s an undeniable undercurrent of lust in his voice, “we can do it somewhere else.”

The way to the bedroom is covered in clothes that they hastily drop between kisses. By the time Taemin’s back hits the mattress he’s only wearing his boxers. Taemin feels like he needs to struggle even to breathe. He’s still a little dizzy from the change of events that’s been happening in the last ten minutes, and the vision of a naked Jonghyun kneeling over him is almost too much to handle.

The vampire goes right back to kissing Taemin after he has settled happily between his thighs. His hand finds the outline of the human’s cock through his boxers, and he starts tracing it with his fingers. Taemin exhales roughly. Tease. He bucks his hips up a little, chasing after some much-needed pressure. Jonghyun smirks into the kiss.

“I could smell it down there,” Jonghyun says against Taemin’s lips. From there, he kisses his way to Taemin’s right ear and nips at it lightly. “Faint, oh so faint, but unmistakeable.”

He presses his palm down hard and Taemin chokes out a groan. Then, very slowly, he starts stroking Taemin through his boxers. The heat and the slide of soft fabric against his sensitive skin get Taemin fully hard in what seems like record time. Meanwhile, Jonghyun finds his way down Taemin’s neck.

“That was unbearable, did you know?” Jonghyun noses a throbbing blood vessel under Taemin’s jaw. “’Course you did, that’s why you did it.”

He littered kisses all over Taemin’s neck, biting down hard occasionally and leaving purplish marks behind. At the same time, he brought his groin down and started grinding it against Taemin’s. Taemin’s hand twisted into the mattress. His mouth feels weirdly empty, so when Jonghyun’s hand moves to cover his Taemin grips it and brings it to his mouth, sucking the fingers in and twining his tongue around the digits.

The vampire stops the touching and the kissing altogether. He sits back and looks at Taemin, eyes twinkle with mirth. He drags his fingers out of Taemin’s mouth and smears the saliva from his lips to his chin. Taemin whines impatiently.

“Get the lube, baby.”

The pet name comes out so smoothly, so naturally that Taemin almost doesn’t notice it. He blinks slowly at Jonghyun but the vampire just looks nonchalantly at him like nothing is out of the norm.  And oh, that must have been Jonghyun’s bedroom voice, all low and breathy. Taemin can almost taste the shiver that voice sends running down his spine. This isn’t fair.

“Bathroom,” Taemin says, adding a pout for good measure. Jonghyun just shakes his head fondly. Then his posture changes and suddenly the tube is in his hand.

Vampire.

“What do you want, baby?” Jonghyun asks. His hand is on Taemin’s thigh, stroking up and down, up and down. Taemin eyes the moving muscles in his arm, follows it to the mole on his chest, to the raise of his collarbones and down at his nipples.

“You,” Taemin drawls out the word and let it permeate the air between them, “didn’t spend the last days preparing myself to not have you make love to me for our first time.”

Jonghyun visibly shudders at that and Taemin smiles inwardly. The vampire is used to hearing him use far cruder word when talking about his past lays but Jonghyun, a romantic at heart, only deserves the most flowery language of all. Taemin props himself up to kiss the vampire. He pushes at Jonghyun’s shoulders until the vampire gets his intention and lies down on the mattress. Taemin moves his legs to either side of Jonghyun’s body to straddle him and doesn’t try to hide his excitement at hearing the cap being popped open.

“Oh yeah, definitely this smell.” Jonghyun comments almost offhandedly.

The vampire’s finger slips in so smoothly that Taemin feels both overwhelmed and underwhelmed at once. It’s easy, Taemin thinks, so easy for Jonghyun to work him open with one finger and then more, so different from the process, the hardship they had had to go through to get to this point. Jonghyun’s eyebrows are drawn together, lips pursed. He was looking at Taemin like he’s going to eat him whole. The smouldering heat of the lust in his eyes sets Taemin’s whole body on fire. And when Jonghyun’s pink tongue pokes out to touch his lips Taemin can’t help but moan. He digs his nails into Jonghyun’s skin as Jonghyun curls his fingers just right and electricity shots up his spine, Jonghyun’s other hand moving lazily up and down his cock.

“Baby, you’re so wet,” Jonghyun purrs as he spreads his fingers. “That’s it, so wet and open for me.”

Taemin groans. This is insane. He’s so turned on and they’ve barely done anything. Jonghyun’s fingers stab in deeper, close but not enough. Taemin wants more.

“Jonghyun hyung, Jonghyun hyung,” Taemin says almost desperately, rubbing his cheek against Jonghyun’s jaw and arching his back like a cat, “can I? Please? Can I do it?”

“Yes, yes,” Jonghyun hisses, his vampiric composure slipping. He withdraws his fingers and wipes the rest of the lube on his cock. Taemin’s hand joins his, stroking once, twice before Jonghyun’s moves to Taemin’s waist and lets Taemin take control. Taemin shuffles and lines the head against his hole. He bites his lower lip in concentration, then slowly sinks himself down.

“Hmmm,” Taemin winces. He’s a little uncomfortable, but pain is non-existence after all the stretching they’ve done.

“That’s it baby, you’re doing so well,” Jonghyun rubs soothing circles into Taemin’s hips while patiently holding himself completely motionless. Ever the gentleman. Taemin smiles crookedly, half his face still stuck in a wince. He wants to savour this moment, to feel every nerve that comes into contact with Jonghyun’s flesh surges to live and to brand the memory into his brain forever. On the other hand, if he doesn’t have every bit of Jonghyun inside him right now there is no doubt in Taemin’s mind that he will die.

Taemin lets go of Jonghyun’s shoulders and leans back. He plants his hands on Jonghyun’s thighs and starts gyrating his hips slowly. Jonghyun isn’t all the way in yet but already Taemin feels so full. The young man’s no virgin, but he has been saving himself for this for a while, and the plugs he’s been wearing are a far cry from the real thing. Taemin catches Jonghyun mutters the word ‘dancer’ under his breath, faint over the sound of his own panting. Jonghyun’s eyes are zeroed in on where their bodies are joined, and Taemin knows he can see himself going in and out of Taemin’s body.

 “Feels so good, hyung,” Taemin mumbles. He runs his hand into his hair and sucks his lower lip in. Taemin has imagined this moment a thousand times, but none of the scenarios prepares him for how good the real thing is. He grinds down, taking more and more of Jonghyun inside himself with each roll of his hips until finally their bodies are flushed together. Taemin’s mouth drops open. Jonghyun’s cock is stretching him to his limit. Too much. Not enough. The pressure makes his legs shaky and weak.

“Come here, baby.” Jonghyun says and Taemin, the good boy that he is, obeys without hesitation. he throws his arms around Jonghyun’s necks as the vampire grips his arse and pulls him down to meet his upward thrust. Taemin keens. Jonghyun presses into him deep and steady like he doesn’t want to let Taemin have even a moment to breathe. Taemin tries to kiss Jonghyun but he ends up mouthing sloppily at Jonghyun’s jaw and neck instead, a string of broken sound of pleasure tumbling out from the back of his throat. When Jonghyun smacks Taemin’s arse the young man involuntarily jerks in his arms, whining loudly.

Jonghyun certainly appreciates the position but for their purpose it’s not exactly ideal. His vision is greying at the edge again, and definitely not from pleasure. Without saying anything he flips them both over and smirks at Taemin’s wide-eyed look. Payback, he thinks, grasping blindly at a pillow and putting it under Taemin’s back. The boy wiggles his hips, trying to find a good position.

“Comfortable?” Jonghyun asks.

“Yeah,” Taemin whispers.

Jonghyun spreads Taemin’s thighs wide apart and guides himself into the boy again, getting the right angle on the first try. Taemin’s eyes roll back and his toes curl in mid-air. Jonghyun presses him down, holds him there as he pistons his hips and Taemin can’t do anything but writhe against the wrinkled sheet and mewl loudly.

“Feel like I’m melting,” Jonghyun says breathlessly, a note of reverence in his voice. Taemin can’t string enough words together to reply but he assumes the scratches he’s sure to be leaving on Jonghyun’s back are enough to convey what he’s feeling.   

Jonghyun grabs the arm Taemin has around his neck as he sits up, putting some distance between them. His other hand finds Taemin’s cock and starts pumping, the leftover lube easing the motion. Taemin’s legs spasm. “Hyung, fas…faster,” he whimpers, and whimpers some more as Jonghyun complies. The vampire brings Taemin’s wrist to his mouth, kissing the pulse point, sucking at the translucent skin. He let the tips of his fangs graze the boy’s soft flesh and Taemin gasps.

Somehow Taemin is still able to find enough coherency to roll his hips to match Jonghyun’s motions, no doubt that dancer instinct again. Jonghyun growls as he quickens the hand he has wrapped around Taemin’s cock. The boy’s heels dig into his back harder at the change of pace. He is a sight to behold, flushing all the way down his chest, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. He’s miles of kissable skin and Jonghyun wants to drag his tongue across every inch of him.

“Hyung, hyung,” Taemin squeaks out, urgency in his tone.

“I got you, Taemin. Come for hyung.” Jonghyun thrusts in deep at the same time he twists his wrist just so, and Taemin comes apart, head pressed hard into the pillow.

Just in time. As the first stripe of white liquid lands on his hand, Jonghyun sinks his fangs into Taemin’s wrists. Blood spurts into his mouth and the vampire swallows it with fervour. Taemin’s blood is rich, infused with oxytocin and tasted like heaven. Jonghyun doesn’t slow down even when he’s gulping down the blood, like he wants to fuck Taemin into another orgasm. Taemin can’t speak, can’t think. He is reduced to a boneless, twitching mess under the vampire. Jonghyun’s eyes are fixed on his face, black and shiny like polished onyx. Taemin has never seen his eyes change colour like that, the darkness having crept out from his pupil and spread like ink in clear water. It’s... insanely hot.

Jonghyun’s climax isn’t far either. The wet, hot feeling of Taemin’s body greedily sucking him in, couple with the blood lust quickly send him flying over the edge. He shoves his cock in as deep as possible as his rhythm falters, grunting when he empties himself inside Taemin, the boy whining weakly at the feeling.

Through the haze of orgasm, Jonghyun brings his own wrist to his lips next. He tears the blood vessels open without care, the action completely different from the neat job he did mere seconds ago. Big fat drops of blood drip red and ceaselessly from the new wound onto Taemin’s lower belly.

“Open your mouth,” Jonghyun says. He leans over and presses the gash against Taemin’s kiss-slack lips, leaving a bright crimson trail on Taemin’s body. Taemin, dizzy from the hormones and the blood loss, latches onto Jonghyun’s wrist like a babe to its mother’s breast and starts sucking.

Jonghyun’s blood burns. Taemin can feel it sliding down his throat and settling heavily in his stomach, thick and hot like molten rock. The more Taemin drinks it, the more of it he wants. He’s thirsty, so thirsty for it. It’s like his entire existence is reduced to one craving, one need. Jonghyun is a steady and comforting presence above him, petting his hair and shushing him, and belatedly Taemin realises that he’s crying. I love you, he wants to say, I love you so much. But the blood flows against the words, washing them back down his throat and the frustration squeezes the tears from his eyes. Jonghyun seems to understand, and absentmindedly Taemin wonders if this is what he felt too when he was turned. The thought makes him feel possessive.

“Ow,” Jonghyun yelps when Taemin bites him. He doesn’t get mad though, just smirks infuriatingly. “Baby,” he coos, “it’s okay. Let it out.”

When Taemin’s vision starts blurring, Jonghyun pushes his head back by his forehead, and he goes willingly. I continue drinking your blood until your heart stops, Minho had told him. Jonghyun, though, doesn’t do anything like that, just smiles fondly down at Taemin. His eyes have returned to its normal warm brown. Taemin wants to ask, but the blood is too heavy on his tongue still.

He gently slips into darkness.

When Taemin comes to again, all the curtains in the room have been drawn. What a ridiculous thing to have noticed first, but that’s just how it happens. Blinking the rest of the grogginess away, he realises he has his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder and his nose against the vampire’s throat, who is humming a slow melody under his breath. They are pressed so tightly against each other Taemin can feel the vibration in his skin. He turns and snuggles into Jonghyun’s chest. His body is lax and pliant, his legs are jelly and there’s a tenderness between them. Taemin can’t remember the last time he feels this amazing.

“This feels amazing,” he says, like a five-year-old that can’t keep a secret. Jonghyun chuckles.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I didn’t expect to it to be... so similar to being human though.”

Jonghyun hums. He caresses Taemin’s jawline with his fingers then tilts the boy’s head up for a kiss. Taemin happily obliges. He can never get enough of Jonghyun’s lips. Their shape, their feel, the way Jonghyun move them all get Taemin so weak.

“You’re not a vampire yet.” Jonghyun says.

Taemin’s eyes fly open. His hands clutch at Jonghyun’s upper arms on instinct. But the vampire doesn’t look like he’s in a rush. On the contrary, he tangles his legs with Taemin’s even more, and draw the young man closer to him.

“Hear me out, Taemin-ah,” he mumbles between the kisses he’s landing on Taemin’s eyelashes, the tip of his nose, the curve of his cheek, and oh, that’s so unfair. Taemin goes boneless again like a dog that has its ears scratched.

“You’re not a full vampire yet, but you’ve had enough of my blood in your system that your lifespan has been expanded. You won’t grow old physically for at least another few years. So, I have a proposal for you.”

Jonghyun pauses, looking into Taemin’s eyes.

“I can finish the job and turn you right now, or,” he smiles, “you allow me to stay with the human you a little longer. Let’s travel the world together. Let me fulfil the promises I made when you were younger, bringing you to the places I said I would show you. And then, just before you turn 28 with this new system, I will turn you. Make you mine forever.”

Taemin wants to taste the earnestness in Jonghyun’s words, so that’s what he does. He collects the syllables from Jonghyun’s tongue and holds them under his, making sure they won’t go anywhere. Then, he eases Jonghyun to his back and settles his weight on the vampire’s chest. Jonghyun’s palm flattens on his back, anchoring him.

“You know I won’t change my mind,” Taemin says.

Jonghyun chuckles.

“Oh, believe me, I do. Just... humour an old man anyway, yeah?”

“Fine,” Taemin huffs, smiling, “where are we going?”

There’s a world in Jonghyun’s eyes.

 

 

**Epilogue.**

On the day that’s supposed to be Taemin’s 33th birthday (but not really, because he doesn’t age that way anymore), Taemin dies. And death is a painful stretch of nothingness. Taemin lies there, can’t scream, can’t cry, can’t thrash around even though the agony is indescribable. But it’s okay, because Jonghyun holds him through all of it, whispering to him even though he knows Taemin can’t hear. It’s okay, because when Taemin wakes he can see so many shades of brown. It’s okay, because Jonghyun is here with him.

“Welcome to the world, Dracula-oppa.”

And like Taemin has known all along, it’s all worth it.


End file.
